


Boys And Their Toys

by deanandsam



Series: Dribble Drabble [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, challenge word:- eye, sam and dean - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 17:56:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10972428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam





	Boys And Their Toys

"Dean! Stop playing with that sword," an exasperated Sam complained as his brother swash-buckled his way around the library, thrusting at invisible foes.

"Killjoy! Why don't you grab the other blade and spar with me, Sammy?"

"I might... if I wanted an eye put out, which I don't!"

:

"You always ruin my fun, Sasquatch." Dean griped, crashing onto a chair.

Sam sighed. "Someone needs to exhibit the common sense you sorely lack!"

:

"Dude, if we meet a sword-fighting ghost, we'll be at a gross disadvantage."

"Have we EVER met a sword-fighting ghost, Dean?"

"No,... doesn't mean we won't."

"Whatever. Salt rounds beat swords hands-down," Sam observed, shrugging.

:

"En garde," Dean yelled, brandishing the sword in his brother's direction.

"Dude," Sam whined. "Just...stop!."


End file.
